An Afternoon With My Dead Parents
by AngolMoaChan
Summary: It was a perfectly amazing day, until two ghosts walked into his afternoon. Then it got a little crazy. Slight NaruHina


An Afternoon with My Dead Parents

AngolMoaChan

This plot bunny bit my ankle a couple of hours ago and refused to let go. I needed a break from the emo drama torture scene I'm writing in my chapter fic _Family._

Now, those of you that don't read Family are probably thinking, "OMGWTFBBQ?! TORTURE?!". You should go read it and find out what's happening. XDDD

Speaking of which, I'm using a character from that fic in this one, although things are just a little different this time around… ;D

**--**

It all started when 13-year-old Naruto was waiting impatiently for his ramen to cool down. It was around six in the morning, and the Kyuubi retainer had just woken up, ready for a day of training. As he was about to dive into the still hot ramen, the steam suddenly dissipated, and a cool burst of air hit him in the face. He stood up, looking around the room. The windows were all shut, the door was closed…there was no possible way air could've gotten into his room just like that. _Huh…that's weird._ Naruto shrugged and sat back down, cracking apart his chopsticks with a gleeful "Itadakimasu!" Maybe it was his own stupidity, but Naruto was never one to be suspicious

A couple of hours later, Naruto bounced out of his house with a cheerful grin on his face. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, he was going to visit his girlfriend…Ahh, yes, this was the kind of day Naruto dreamed about. No missions. No crazy psychos after his head. No depressed avengers seeking out pedophilic snake-men.

Life was good.

…Well…it _was, _anyway.

As his day went on, Naruto encountered a small problem…There seemed to be someone on his tail. He had felt it since after he went to see his Hinata-chan, and was chased away by her overprotective father. Naruto flopped down on the grass and closed his eyes, letting the breeze lift his blonde spikes to the sky.

Suddenly, there was a voice above him, "You awake kid? Hellooo?"

He started awake: Naruto's blue eyes met with an inquisitive pair the exact same shade as his. Jumping up, he shouted, "WHOA! WHAT THE--?! How did you get past my trap?!"

As he backed away, he got a good look at the thing in front of him. It was a woman with long blonde hair tied into buns, a big grin on her whiskered cheeks. She wore a traditional-style dark blue dress with a red sash and a large red spiral on the shoulder. However, it wasn't any of this that caught his eyes—it was the fact that she was sitting cross-legged, _in the air._ Naruto gaped at her like a fish as she moved around gracefully until she was standing, but still floating, "Ahh, a girl could used to this type of movement…oi! You're finally awake, Naru-chan?"

He blinked, staring her up and down. _What the hell. No, seriously. What. The. Hell. _. His rather intelligent reply was, "Uh…I…"

"Oh come on! Just like your father, I swear." She huffed and turned away from him, "Speaking of which, you might as well come out here! He's still in shock, but he should be able to handle seeing you!"

There was puff of smoke: standing next to her was a tall man with blonde hair like Naruto's. He smiled, "Hey there!"

Naruto blinked, rubbed his eyes, and then blinked again, "A-a-are you who I think you are?"

"…Uh…I dunno. You wanna tell me who you think I am?"

He pointed to the man shakily, "You're the Yondaime Hokage…aren't you?"

"Oh. Yeah, that's me!" he scratched the back of his head, "You caught on pretty quick. Yes, I am the Yondaime Hokage, Arashi…"

The woman pointed to herself, "And _I'm_ his wife, Nanashi Uzumaki. We're your parents!"

Naruto was absolutely silent as he regarded the pair. He looked slowly from one to the other, then muttered, "…If this is a joke, it's not funny."

Nanashi sat cross-legged in front of him and frowned, "It's not a joke! We came all the way down here to meet our son, considering the last time I saw you was right after you were born! You were barely an hour old before that big old kitsune came in and took me out."

Arashi sighed, "I think you already know my story, eh, Naru-chan?"

"Am I dreaming?"

"No! Now come on!" Nanashi set her feet on the ground and slipped a ghostly hand through his navel. Naruto gasped as she pulled something out and pushed it into her chest. He hit the ground as her ghostly body disappeared, and reappeared in human looking form of herself, "Alrighty! One chakra transfusion complete!"

Naruto coughed, "Did you **have **to do that?"

"Yes, I did!" she smiled sweetly.

Arashi sighed and put his hand on Naruto's head. His palm glowed blue for a moment and he disappeared and reappeared in a solid body, "…You could have just done that you know."

"My way's more fun!" she winked, then grabbed one of Naruto's hands, pulling him off the ground, "Come on, we're going to get you some ice cream. You never had parents to get any with, so it's only fair."

"Could you at least tell me what just happened first?!"

"I'll explain. Both of us took a small amount of chakra from you and put it back into our own systems. The bodies are just like…" Arashi paused, searching for the right words, "…well, somewhat like a Kage Bunshin. They won't last forever…I'd say about two hours. But after this visit, if you call on us, we'll be able to see you. So long as you don't call everyday, of course. Once or twice a month should suffice."

"Since we've been upstairs for so long, we earned something like a visa." Nanashi smiled, "That way, we can come see you more often! Give you advice…ooh! Arashi! We can give him 'the talk'!"

He grinned, "That sounds like fun…"

Naruto paled and quickly made an attempt at changing the subject"…Let's go get that ice cream, hehe!"

"Oh right! Ice cream!" Nanashi agreed and skipped down the street, attracting the stares of passerby.

Arashi put a hand to his forehead and sighed, "Don't mind her. She's just happy to be in a solid form"

"…Okay…" he blinked and followed his father.

-

An hour later the three sat on top of the stone faces, swinging their legs over the side. Suddenly, Nanashi heard a slight fizzling noise. She looked down and noticed that her legs were transparent again, "Aww! No fair! I don't want to go yet!"

Arashi sighed, "Oh well…"

Nanashi hugged Naruto and he asked, "Oof! Kaa-san…?"

She stroked his spiky hair gently, just like Hinata did when he was overly freaked out about something, "This is the first time I've gotten to really hug you since you were born…"

Nanashi kissed his forehead and muttered a curse as she realized the bunshin was disappearing, "Call whenever you need us, okay? Even if we're not like this now, you can still hear us."

Arashi nodded and held out his hand to Naruto. He blinked and shook his hand, "I'm proud of you, Naruto. You'll be a great Hokage someday…"

Nanashi sniffled and set her hands on top of theirs, "We'll be back. I promise."

"Okay…"

Soon, the bunshins disappeared, and Naruto was left alone. He sighed and lay back against the top of the stone faces, licking what was left of his ice cream. Suddenly, there was a voice, "And hey, Naru-chan? Make sure you tell your girlfriend about us! No need for her to freak out when she finds out she has ghosts for in-laws!"

"I-In-laws?!" he spluttered, turning dark red, "No way! Uh-uh! I'm not getting married!"

Nanashi laughed, but the breeze carried it away. Naruto stood up and raced down the stone faces, grinning like a madman.

He would have to tell Hinata, of course. You never go against your parent's wishes…

…Especially if they're ghosts.

-_fin-_

The sequel to this will be set a few years after this, and it will be called "Dinner with My Dead In-Laws" XD


End file.
